1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for transporting or storing a coiled fiber, and more particularly to a tray for an optical fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical devices are becoming increasingly popular, particularly for use in networking applications. In an optical network or other circuit, optical devices are interconnected via optical fiber, which serves as the transmission medium for transmitting information between the devices. Similarly, an optical device is often made up of multiple optical components that are interconnected, internally within the device, via optical fibers.
The conventional techniques for interconnecting multiple optical components within a device is through the use of a pigtail. A pigtail is essentially a length of optical fiber that includes some type of plug or ferrule attached to at least one end of the fiber. The ferrule provides some structural support to the optical fiber making it easier to handle and to connect directly with optical components or other optical fibers. A pigtail is typically pre-assembled and provided ready to be connected to an optical component. An optical device may utilize one or more pigtails to optically interconnect any number of optical components.
A pigtail is typically assembled by first cutting a desired length of optical fiber from a spool, and winding the fiber into a more compact configuration to facilitate its handling. The coiled fiber may be subject to various manufacturing steps, such as stripping the protective coating off at least one end of the fiber, cleaning the end of the fiber, cleaving the end of the fiber to obtain a high quality optical surface, and attaching a ferrule to the end of the fiber. During the process, the fiber may be handled manually, or placed on some type of transport or holding device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tray for handling a coiled fiber, such as a coiled optical fiber.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a transport tray is provided for a coiled fiber including at least one coil of fiber. The tray comprises a base and a circular receptacle disposed on the base. The receptacle is constructed and arranged to receive the at least one coil of fiber therein. The receptacle includes an upstanding wall having at least one opening to allow an end portion of the fiber to extend from the receptacle.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a transport tray is provided for a coiled fiber including at least one coil of fiber. The tray comprises a base constructed and arranged to support the coiled fiber thereon and at least one lock supported on the base to retain the coiled fiber thereon. The at least one lock is operable between a locking position to retain the at least one coil of fiber on the base and an unlocking position to release the at least one coil of fiber from the base.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, a transport tray is provided for a coiled fiber including at least one coil of fiber. The tray comprises a base constructed and arranged to support the at least one coil of fiber thereon in a predetermined location. A first retainer supported on the base is constructed and arranged to maintain an end portion of the coiled fiber in a first orientation relative to the base. A second retainer supported on the base is constructed and arranged to maintain the end portion of the coiled fiber in a second orientation relative to the base that is different from the first orientation.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, a transport tray is provided for a coiled fiber having one of a range of diameters, the coiled fiber including at least one coil of fiber and an end portion extending therefrom. The tray comprises a base constructed and arranged to support the at least one coil of fiber thereon, and at least one retainer, disposed on the base, that is constructed and arranged to secure the end portion of the fiber to the base at a predetermined location. The at least one retainer is constructed and arranged to secure fibers having any one of the range of diameters.
According to yet a further embodiment of the invention, a transport tray is provided for a coiled fiber including at least one coil of fiber and an end portion extending therefrom having one of a first shape and a second shape that differ from each other. The tray comprises a base constructed and arranged to support the at least one coil of fiber, and first and second retainers interchangeably supported by the base. The first retainer is constructed and arranged to secure the end portion of the coiled fiber to the base when the end portion has the first shape, and the second retainer is constructed and arranged to secure the end portion of the fiber to the base when the end portion has the second shape.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, a transport tray is provided for carrying a coiled fiber including at least one coil of fiber. The tray comprises a base including a receptacle that is constructed and arranged to retain the at least one coil of fiber on the base, and at least one registration feature disposed within the receptacle. The at least one registration feature is constructed and arranged to mate with a corresponding feature to position the base in a predetermined location to receive the coiled fiber in the receptacle.